


Deafening Silence

by sarcastic_snail



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Loss, Mute Link, Post-Twilight Princess, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_snail/pseuds/sarcastic_snail
Summary: The day Midna left, he knew nothing could ever be the same.





	Deafening Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me guys :p

The day she left, he was actually having a good day. One where every time he closed his eyes, he didn't see bloody hands thrusting swords and burning carriages and lightning charged skin. 

After the battle at Hyrule Castle, Midna and Link had made a visit to Ordon Village. At first the locals had been shocked and unused to Midna’s strange appearance, but after a few lewd jokes (at Link’s expense), they had warmed up to her, perhaps even approving of the implications behind the arm Link kept on the small of her back and the small glances they exchanged when they thought no one was looking. 

Oh, how things had to change. 

***  
Link felt a warm, feather light press of lips on his forehead. Squinting, he sat up, making out Midna’s figure stooped in his loft.

“Wake up, sleepyhead,” she chided, eyes sparkling with mirth. 

Letting out a yawn, he looked her up and down, baring a wolfish grin noticing she still wore what she slept in— nothing, that is. 

_Come here_ , he signed, unconsciously licking his lips. Letting out short laugh, Midna bent down further, pecking him on the lips before allowing herself to be pulled down into his embrace. 

_You ready to go back today? _Link signed, sighing as Midna lay her head on his bare chest.__

____

“Hmm, I could use a bit more time to relax. Though I guess there’s not too much relaxing going on, considering the… vigorous activities we do,” She stated with a smirk. Blushing despite his best efforts, Link lunged forward and kissed her to mask his embarrassment.

Laughing at his apparently poorly masked embarrassment, Midna stood back up, grabbing her robe from where it was draped over the wooden slats surrounding the loft. Slipping it on, she turned back around. 

“Now, get up you lazy dog,” she said, grabbing Links extended hand and pulling him up out of bed. “We do have a meeting with the queen today after all.”

That startled him enough to wake him up fully. _That’s today? _He signed, grabbing his green tunic and pants. Link took a deep breath before sliding the familiar material on. After grabbing his weapons pouch, he and Midna wordlessly turned and climbed down the ladder to his hut.__

____

Both got on Epona, Midna wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. He waved goodbye to Ilia, who was passing through after visiting the spring. 

____

“Good luck Link! Get home safe!” She called out to them as Epona began trotting. He gave a silent wave in response. 

____

Midna kissed his temple, whispering “Are you ready to go back?”

____

After a momentary pause, he nodded and flicked Epona’s reigns. 

____

***  
“Welcome back, Link, Midna,” Zelda’s cool voice rang out across the throne room as they ascended the steps. Link began to drop into a kneel, but was cut off. “There is no need for such formalities— you have done more than enough to prove yourself to me.”

____

Link grinned. _Hey, Zelda, _he signed, meeting her in a crushing hug as she stood and approached him.__

______ _ _

“It is good to see you faring well. How long has it been, three, four months?”

______ _ _

“Three,” Midna replied from behind them, startlingly close to Link’s ear. Laughing when he jumped a bit, she joined in and hugged them both. “My my, how improper, the Queen of Hyrule, showing affection for a mere farmer.”

______ _ _

Zelda let a small smile slip, and gestured the other two towards the door. 

______ _ _

“I believe it is about time we headed off to the desert.”

______ _ _

***  
After reaching the Mirror Chamber, Link had realized Zelda was unusually somber-- more so than usual, that is. Shrugging it off as the desert heat, he turned back towards Midna, who was the last to exit the Arbiter’s Grounds. 

______ _ _

_So, time to get the mirror back together, right? _Link signed, watching as Midna conjured the shards into her palm. _What do we need it together for anyway? _____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Midna looked conflicted for a moment, but Zelda quickly answered. “It will restore balance between the two worlds after the defeat of Ganon.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Zelda stepped back and allowed Midna to piece the shards together. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Link,” Midna began. “I’ve been meaning to tell you, but I just… I couldn’t find the right time. I didn’t want to ruin anything and I’m so sorry, but I…” Link’s brow furrowed. What could be so serious that it caused the usually snarky and playful Midna to break character?

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m leaving.” What? No. He couldn’t have heard that right. His face contorted in confusion, Link turned to Zelda. She wouldn’t meet his gaze. Making a frustrated noise, he angrily signed _You knew? _At her before looking back at Midna. “I’ve been away for over a year at this point, and my people need me. It’s about time that they have the ruler they deserve.”__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_No, you… _Link paused, searching for words. Telling himself the stinging in his eyes was just the desert wind, he looked straight into Midna’s beautiful red eyes. _You can’t leave me. _____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A flash of pain crossed Midna’s face before a switch flipped and she was an image of pure calm. “Link, we cannot afford to be selfish on this matter. This is the entire Twili population we are talking about-- As much as I care about you, I refuse to shirk my duty any longer. Zelda, help me on this.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

With those words, Link turned to Zelda, a growl in his throat. Sorrow filled her eyes when she looked up at him. “You know she is right, Link.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He said nothing. The three then climbed up onto the platform, readying for Midna’s return to her kingdom.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well… I guess this is farewell, huh?” Midna said softly, as if trying not to shatter the fragile silence that had enveloped the trio. Link stared at her, still in shock of the whole situation. A sympathetic expression crossed her face. “Light and shadow can’t mix, as we all know. But… Never forget that there’s another world bound to this one.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

This time it was Zelda who spoke up. “Shadow and light are two sides to the same coin… One cannot exist without the other,” She replied steadily, though Link could see her blinking rapidly. “I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world...They left it because it was their design that we should meet.” At Midna’s skeptical look she gave a faint smile. “Yes, that is what I believe.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Midna looked down, then back up at Zelda. The ghost of a smile graced her lips. “Zelda, your words are kind, and your heart is true. If all in Hyrule are like you… then maybe you’ll do alright.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She turned and walked up the materializing steps to the now opened portal. Pausing, she turned. Link could only watch. Her next words were addressed to him.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Thank you… Well, the Princess spoke truly… As long as that mirror’s around, we could meet again…” Links brows furrowed further when she whispered his name, a tear beginning to slip down her cheek. He tensed, as if ready to run up to her at any moment, but was simultaneously rooted to the spot where he stood. “ Link… I-” Midna’s voice cracked. Link’s eyes widened as she pushed the tear forward, towards the mirror.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The mirror began to crack, and Link audibly gasped as she ran the rest of the way up the steps. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“See you later…”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Midna stepped into the portal, and Link was able to catch one last glimpse of her beautiful smile before she dematerialized. She was gone. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Surrounded by the howling desert winds, Zelda called his name. She was crying, he realized. When the taste of salt reached his parted lips, he realized he was too. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Falling to his knees on the dusty ground, he cursed the goddesses and their cruel fates for him and the woman he loved.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Link of Ordon, after all that he’d seen and done over the years, had broken.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
